The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, a computer program product, and the like.
As a ubiquitous service, a convenience provision service that aims at providing the user with necessary information anywhere and anytime has been proposed. The convenience provision service unilaterally provides information to the user from the outside.
However, the convenience provision service which unilaterally provides information to the user from the outside is insufficient for a person to enjoy an active and full life. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an inspiring ubiquitous service that inspires the user to aware of something by appealing to the user's mind to promote personal growth of the user.
A related-art information processing system has a problem in that information necessary for the user cannot be presented to the user unless the user intentionally acquires the information (i.e., push information presentation cannot be implemented).
An information processing system disclosed in JP-A-2006-293535 has been known as a system that solves the above problem. This system implements push information presentation by estimating the behavior of the user using a wearable sensor, and displaying information corresponding to the behavior of the user.
The system disclosed in JP-A-2006-293535 can present clearly necessary information to the user as push information without requiring an operation of the user, but cannot present potentially necessary information to the user. Providing only clearly necessary information to the user enhances convenience, but merely supports the extension of the usual life pattern. The user does not become aware of something from only the patterned life and behavior so that the user may not enjoy a full life. On the other hand, an unusual new experience involves complexity and uneasiness.
Therefore, it is desirable to implement an information processing system that can prompt the user to change the usual life pattern, and allows the user to appropriately balance usual behavior and unusual behavior in his daily life by allowing the user to easily have an unusual experience.
JP-A-2000-99858 discloses a system that monitors abnormal behavior of a solitary old person. This system aims at automatically detecting and indicating a situation in which a solitary old person has become incapacitated, but does not aim at an inspiring ubiquitous service that inspires the user to be aware of something to promote personal growth of the user.